blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagari Izuriha
Kagari Izuriha (出灰カガリ Izuriha Kagari) is one of the characters in the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime. Her "other self" is heavily implied to be Chariot. Appearance In appearance, Izuriha is depicted as wearing a white sleeping gown and has a very messy hair that comes down all the way down to her hips. She is also permanently bound to a wheelchair, and seems to be associated with a particular doll with brown hair curls. Personality A childhood friend of Yomi. She is permanently bound to a wheelchair and thus does not attend her school. Yomi seems to be very afraid of her, but continues to communicate with her and allow her into her house. She is unable to become friends with Mato and hates her. She is also very fond of macaroons. Her obsession with Yomi is extremely possessive, and she forbids Yomi from making any friends, declaring that Yomi is "hers", and demanding that Yomi "take responsibility". According to the second episode, she has been devoted like this to Yomi ever since they were small children and was broken when Yomi went overseas for a few years due to her father's job. She is not subtle about her like or dislike of someone, offering Mato what she calls the "dirty colors" of her macaroons and giving her an ugly doll. She has her own doll named Mary, which she sometimes talks through. The second episode reveals that she is not actually crippled, but she seems to have caused herself to believe that she is. She also has a fear of the outside world. History When she and Yomi were small children, they were close friends, and Kagari was extremely devoted to Yomi. However, Yomi had to move away for a few years overseas due to her father's job, and when they were driving away, Kagari chased them on foot, only to be hit by a car. The doctors were unable to find anything physically wrong with her, but Kagari's legs were disabled, meaning that the trauma was more damaging to her emotional state than her actual physical condition. Since then, Yomi found it easier to give into her demands than to deal with the fact that she felt responsible for Kagari's pain, and thus became bound to her. Kagari first appears in the anime when Yomi arrives home and talks to her through a cup-and-string telephone. Kagari tells her that she must not make friends. She later appears when Mato visits Yomi, and feeds her macaroons, force-feeding them to her and giving Mato all of the "dirty colors". Mato attempts to make friends with her, but she scorns her, giving her an ugly doll as a present and speaking through her doll, Mary, telling Mato to "get out". The experience heavily scars Mato. That night, Yomi talks to her on the cup-and-string telephone, with which Kagari reminds her that she must not make friends, and that Yomi is hers and that she must "take responsibility". The next day, she forbids Yomi from going to the festival, only allowing her to send text messages to Mato saying "I'm sorry" and rationalizes this by saying that because she herself cannot go, Yomi cannot go. She tries to feed Yomi macaroons, but Yomi refuses; Kagari then takes a needle, orders Yomi to undress, and, saying that she will carve Yomi's pain out, carves in a heart-shaped scar on her chest. The day after, Mato visits Yomi, and when Yomi is going down to greet her Kagari appears at the top of the stairs and reveals she had been waiting for Yomi. Kagari threatens to jump down the stairs, and says that Yomi will be blamed if Kagari dies, and will be killed too. Kagari emerges with only a twisted wrist; however, she claims her arm is unusable and Yomi will have to do everything for her. However, Mato tries to reach Yomi, and Kagari blows up, yelling at her and Yomi. This causes Yomi to realize that Kagari is only pitiful because Yomi has made her pitiful, and Yomi begs Kagari to come out of the house, befriend her and Mato, go to school, and stop with the wheelchair. Kagari starts to scream, saying that she can't go outside; however, she suddenly stops when Black★Rock Shooter beheads Chariot, and when Mato comes in, she looks at her and smiles at her. She then promptly afterwards falls over, and Mato and Yomi find that she is sleeping. Afterwards, she starts to seem more cheerful to others, and is taking walking exercises. The preview for Episode 4 reveals that she regains the use of her legs and starts to go to school. Trivia * Kagari was originally seen her school uniform design on the official website prior to the anime's start, with her calm demeanor, somewhat implying that she would eventually return to school as she did in Episode 4. Within a few days, the website design changed to the one in her bedclothes. Gallery Izuriha_Kagari_Art.jpg|The first seen artwork of Kagari. Kagiri2.jpg|Kagari's character design while in her bedclothes. Category:Characters Category:Anime-Exclusive Characters